Ravod 911/Classic
}} Ravod 911 was the second map added to Phantom Forces. Ravod has a variety of open spots outside for long-range combat, and medium-range combat inside the buildings and in the tunnel. The map is based on Zavod 311 from Battlefield 4. Landmarks Railyard The railyard is the main Phantoms spawn. It features a covered area with two shipping containers, a few rail cars, two storage buildings, and what appears to be a small office. Copse of Trees Another Phantoms spawn, and a favorite of snipers. It provides a level of cover behind it and provides a reasonable vantage point for picking off snipers on the red building. Pipeline The main pipeline stretches across the front of the Phantoms spawn. It is highly exposed but provides a route to the top of the blue building. Blue Building The blue building contains what appears to be two transformers, two nondescript steel structures with catwalks, a pipe, and a shipping container. The rafters above and the end of the pipeline here provide opportune spots for campers looking to defend the inside. A stairwell in the floor provides rapid access between the red building and the outside of the blue building, where another stairwell lies. Flare A spawns in the center of the ground floor of this building. Roof access can be gained through the pipeline or the three ladders around the building. The first ladder is located beside the pipeline, behind the concrete barriers. The second is located by the RobloxDev graffiti. The third ladder is located behind the smokestack at the rear of the building. There are two pipelines between the red and blue buildings - while highly exposed, they are the fastest way to gain control of the rooftops. The rear of the building provides spawn locations for the Ghosts. Red Building The red building is similar to the blue building. However, it has a much more open interior. It features what appears to be a loading area for the shipping containers. Four stairwells lead underneath the loading area to the underground passage. A partly damaged wall allows for stealthier entrances into the building. One front garage door is partly closed and can only be gotten under by crouching (sliding effectively nullifies its existence as an obstacle.) Roof access can be gained in the front beside the lower pipeline, on the right near the shipping container, or between the rear garage doors. The outside rear also provides spawn locations for Ghosts. Underground Passage The underground passage is quite a paradox simply because it's a good passage whilst being a terrible passage. The passage is generally safe (Discounting Flare Domination because many players will use it) because most people prefer sniping on top of the Blue and Red building rather than fighting inside the buildings. Even though it's a safe passage, it doesn't let in any natural light, a problem created by players destroying the ceiling lights. This creates a hiding spot that allows such players to ambush enemies. Central path The outside area between the two buildings is the spawn point for the hill in King of the Hill. Players are generally exposed to players on both buildings as well as those who hang out near the tanks. The two pipelines between the red and blue buildings straddle it. Tanks Two lines of tanks reside upon a raised concrete area. Capture point B will spawn in front of the tank aimed down the central path. Aside from providing small space of cover from snipers, it provides a place for ambush attacks and running away from chasing enemies. The raised concrete may be a risky place to fight since it is harder to aim your gun at targets who are covered and hidden by the tanks. Choke Points Strategy One of the first things to note about Ravod is that it is camper friendly. The rooftops facing Phantoms spawns make it one of the most popular maps for sniping. Because of the elevation, a player can spot 2-3 players at once and can outright spam spot the Phantoms spawn. It is nearly impossible to shake a team from the roof with a frontal assault, as they will retreat to the center of the roof, letting their buddies spawn on them. A coordinated assault is required to clean off the rooftops. For cleaning snipers off the roof, cook a grenade to the fourth tick, then hurl it over the edge. To clean off their spawnchaining buddies, give it three ticks, then throw it over the edge with a flatter trajectory. However, there is a certain disadvantage due to the pipeline that connects between the two, as it leaves you exposed to enemy fire. Ravod is a good map for campers, but can also be very effective for people to use PDWs and be on the move so it is harder for snipers to kill you. Successfully sneaking behind campers on rooftops can be devastating to the enemy team where they can't defend themselves too well. If possible, use an LMG to take out the campers because you don't have to reload often. Campers can lie prone and hide from the enemies in the buildings. There are multiple spots inside the buildings to take note of. Firstly, the blue building's rafters, while less common of a camping spot, can hide players looking for a quick kill or two. They will also lay on the end of the pipeline inside of the building. They will also crouch or lay down on the catwalks, generally obscuring them from sight until they peek to shoot. Some good places for farming kills are inside the buildings. This sort of farming is far more efficient during Flare Domination. Capture points A and C, aside from their relative closeness, have a lot of space to work with for lazier players. The small crates become a perfect hiding spot once the lights are knocked out at C. The pipe stubs in both the red building and the blue building provide opportune spots for stopping players as they enter their building. As mentioned before, both the rafters and the catwalks in the blue buildings provide spots for players to camp and rain lead upon enemies entering or trying to capture the point. For point C, you can ambush it by throwing a grenade or two inside, then rushing in with a close range weapon. Ravod provides plenty of opportunities for ambushing. Lone wolf players will figure out very quickly which flanking routes to use and which pieces of cover they can use to dive behind to remove key players on their own. The map has a lot of 90-degree corners, large props, and tall obstacles. Players can kill campers at the top of the buildings, corners at the map and even in their hiding spots. The shipping containers can provide protection from rooftop bullet rainstorms, concrete barricades can effectively hide players and survive most wallbangs, and there are plenty of ways to disappear in the contested area of the map. Many key flanking routes involve the empty piece of the railyard leading behind the copse of trees, the underground tunnel, or using the backside of the buildings. Trivia * In Russian, "Zavod" (from the name of the Battlefield 4 map Zavod 311) means "Plant" when referring to a facility such as a production plant. This means that "Zavod 311" means "Plant 311" in Russian. However, "Ravod" does not mean anything in Russian, which means that StyLiS Studios likely chose the name Ravod 911 because of its similarity with Zavod 311. * Under the stairs, onto the middle pipe over the hill, there is an Illuminati symbol. * There is a bird on top of one of the trees on the hill that can be seen from practically anywhere on the map. * During the alpha, there were ladders which allowed players to get to the higher parts of the buildings. Checking the roof of the building above capture point C has evidence of the ladders being there. Category:Maps Category:Removed Maps